mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Professor John Marcus
Professor John Marcus, sometimes shortened to only 'Professor Marcus' is a career criminal who founded the London Underground Crime Syndicate with his childhood friend, Major Claude Courtney. Despite his name, Marcus is not a professor in any way, and it is merely a nickname. Biography Marcus was born in Great Britain in 1967, and his parents were both school teachers. Marcus wasn't well-behaved growing up, and did his first robbery when he was only six years old after he robbed/stole two chocolate bars from the local sweet shop. It was in school that Marcus met Major Claude Courtney on the school playground where the two men (back then kids) tried to rob each other of their lunch money. Realising each other's strengths, the two quickly became best and fast friends, and often worked together. Marcus dropped out of school at age 15, and became a career criminal, robbing several small joints, and even doing house burglaries on some occasions. Marcus gained a reputation on the streets as a career criminal, and he was given the nickname 'Doctor Marcus' by the press. In 1993, while Marcus was serving time in prison he met One Round Lawson, who became his cell mate. Lawson served as muscle for Marcus during their time inside, and Marcus promised that once he was released he would also set Lawson free. Two years later in 1995, Marcus was finally set free due to Claude buying off the corrupt judge, Dick Dickler. He kept his word and had Lawson set free on the same day. Marcus decided to make Lawson his personal enforcer. He also announced at a press conference held on the day of his jail release that he would retire from being a criminal, and would finally focus on his efforts on teaching, like his parents once did all those years ago, but was lying as all hell. Founding the Syndicate From 1997 to 1998, Marcus and Major began holding regular conferences in an small private office in the London Underground Train Station. They were able to use the office after lying to the Station's owners that he and the Major were musicians, and needed some space to practice. Marcus then decided he wanted to rule London, and so he and Major founded the London Underground Crime Syndicate, making Lawson their chief enforcer. Initially, Marcus named it the Marcus Gang but changed it very early on as he felt the name gave away his role as leader, and he also believed it just wasn't a very strong name. In 2000, Marcus and his people were at war with a gang known as the Harvey Boys Gang. Major managed to stop the conflict however, by suggesting an alliance between the two gangs. The rival gang's leader Louis Harvey agreed, and he along with his gang all became members of the Syndicate. Louis never liked Marcus, tho, and didn't trust him, only joining up with him as Major told him about Marcus being a genius. It was also around this time that Marcus changed his nickname from Doctor Marcus to Professor Marcus. Marcus and his people didn't really show their strength until 2003, when Marcus, Major, Harvey, and One Round all robbed a security van in King's Cross which belonged to Prince Charles himself. The robbery showed the public just how ruthless and calculating Marcus and his people could be. Marcus, wanting more people to join his syndicate, had Lawson rob several houses to make the public worried for their safety. The robberies caused a public outcry to which Marcus offered a final solution to the problem. He offered the public well-paid jobs to pay for the damages caused to their houses, as well as offering security for their homes, offering members of his own Syndicate to work as security guards. The plan worked, and Marcus and the Syndicate finally began their takeover of London. Marcus, wanting even more money, began purchasing several businesses which caught the attention of Richard Burton, owner of the Luxsaw Bus Company as well as uptight businessman Victor Kennedy. Both men joined the Syndicate as trusted lieutenants although Marcus, as well as the rest of the Syndicate aside from Burton, don't like or trust Kennedy. In 2009, Sam Bramsberry began working for the Syndicate as a hired goon. Bramsberry soon made his bones, and Marcus was impressed with his skills and made him a trusted lieutenant. He gave Bramsberry his own smuggling den, and even put Bramsberry in charge of the Syndicate's operations with the Longshore Union. Unfortunately, it was later found out by Harvey that Bramsberry was a dirty cop working for the govt., and Marcus reluctantly ordered his death. Harvey handled the assassination himself, and it caused Marcus to develop an immense hatred for Harvey. Following the death of Bramsberry, Marcus stopped associating with Harvey and his gang for awhile. It was also around this time that Toucan Sam joined the Syndicate, introducing Marcus to the profitable smuggling trade. Marcus then replaced Bramsberry with Toucan as a lieutenant. Marcus later made up with Harvey and did his best to befriend him, going back to doing business with him. Though it has been heavily implied that Marcus plans on killing him to avenge the death of Bramsberry, despite him being a traitor to the police. These Days These days, Marcus is one of the most powerful people in the entire world, not only in England and Europe. He and his Syndicate are very well known in the community, and have completely taken over London. They've even expanded into other cities and countries in the UK, like Wales and even Scotland. Marcus mainly occupies the gang's safehouse in Central London, as it is where the gang's most profitable nightclubs and businesses are. In 2019, Marcus along with Major were both knighted by Queen Elizabeth the II, who along with her husband Prince Philip, are possibly members of their Syndicate. Marcus has also been keeping tabs on Harvey, and he may be secretly planning on killing him but none of these rumours have yet been confirmed. Personality and Traits Marcus is a cold, calculating, and highly intelligent individual, really. Despite dropping out of school at age 15, Marcus is very smart, and knows just how to keep his people in shape and line. He has a posh accent similar to Victor Kennedy, and always uses big words to prove a point. He is quite menacing looking, and looks like he's ready to kill anyone who so much as looks at him the wrong way. Marcus, similar to the rest of the Syndicate typically wears well-dressed suits, almost always with a scarf on them. Marcus also often wears a large bulky overcoat which is sometimes way too big for him. He is also a smoker but only on social occasions. Marcus is a calm man and a fan of literature, including the works of Shakespeare and Charles Dickens. He is very well read, and is also very kind, always thanking people profusely for their help; Always making sure that his people are getting paid the right amount and at the right time. Despite these facts, Marcus also has a very large sadistic side, as he secretly enjoyed the killing of Bramsberry, despite not wanting it to happen, and later wanted Harvey to be killed for his role in the murder. Marcus, despite his intelligence, is a very poor judge of character, giving Sam Bramsberry a very high position in the Syndicate and putting way too much trust in him as it later came out that Bramsberry was a cop. Marcus is also very regretful and emotional, feeling great sadness following the death of Bramsberry. Marcus's reputation as an intelligent scholar is known by everyone, and it is the only way that Louis Harvey joined up with the syndicate in the first place. Trivia *He looks a bit like Dracula. *Marcus's current residence is unknown but he is known to have several houses and apartments in London as well as in other countries and cities. *Marcus doesn't like people calling him by his first name, preferring people address him as Professor Marcus. *John was the first name of Marcus's grandfather who was also coincidentally a well known criminal. He may have served as an inspiration for Marcus when he was a boy. *He has never committed murder, preferring to use his men to carry out those disgusting and dirty actions. *It has been hinted that the Queen and Prince Charles are members of the Syndicate but Marcus has not yet confirmed or denied these rumours. **Ironically, Marcus and his gang's first big score was robbing Charles's truck. *He wears his overcoat even when it's boiling outside in summer. Whenever he is asked to take it off, he always says: "man's not hot.", like Shaq. *Former FBI agent Jonathan Maguire plans on making a documentary on Marcus and his Syndicate. *It is unknown if Marcus and his gang are a part of the Dixmor Project or not, but there is a high chance that they are. Gallery Hey there son.jpg|Professor Marcus in 2019. Such pretty windows.jpg|Marcus talking to the Queen after he was knighted. Sup .jpg|Marcus having a 'practice session' with some members of the Syndicate. Category:British Category:Evil Genius Category:Scary! Category:Characters Category:Gang Leaders Category:Mobsters Category:Criminals Category:Rich People Category:Lawful Evil Category:Deadbeats Category:Revenge Seekers Category:Royalty Category:Manipulators Category:Sadists Category:London Underground Crime Syndicate Category:Harvey Boys Gang Category:Well equipped albatross